


Close Call

by FandomsMJ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alt. scene for the Stratford Tower kitchen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: Hank was his only chance now. The countdown was dangerously low and his thirium pump regulator was still too far away.





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my FF.Net account. I realized I never posted this fic here and decided to change that.

Connor's vision was blurry, a countdown blinking red across the right side of his HUD. He had approximately fifty-six seconds to retrieve his thirium regulator and replace it before he shut down. The deviant responsible for ripping out the vital biocomponet - as well as stabbing a knife through Connor's left palm effectively pinning him to the counter - turned and left the room.

"H-Hank…! Hank I n-need help…!" he cried, his voice strained. His thirium regulator was several feet away, lying abandoned on the floor. There was no way he'd be able to reach it from his current place. When there was no reply from Hank, Connor kicked over the closest chair, launching it into the nearest wall. He had hoped the noise would be more effective in gaining Lieutenant Anderson's attention, but it was not.

However, the action had shown his strength hadn't completely failed him. Turning his attention to the knife, he reached over with a slightly uncoordinated hand and pulled it out. His knees buckled and he was sent crashing to the floor with a loud thud. Androids weren't supposed to feel pain, but the impact had hurt - more than it should have.

Connor didn't have much time to wallow in pain however, he had only forty-one seconds to reach his thirium regulator. Slowly but surely he began to pull himself forward, his gaze locked onto the cylinder shaped biocomponet. His progress was too slow however, and he soon realized he wouldn't make it in time.

"Hank! ...H-Hank I need h-help!" he called out once more, far more desperation in his voice this time. He was weakening, unable to pull himself forward any farther. Hank was his only chance now.

"Connor!" Hank's concerned voice was accompanied by the sound of rushing footsteps. "Hang on son, hang on!" He knelt down and rolled Connor onto his back with surprising gentleness. "We're going to save you, hang on…"

With his head resting against Lieutenant Anderson's thigh, Connor looked up at him. Though his vision was static-y he could see the concern in his eyes. "Th-thirium… reg-ulator…" he gasped, gesturing weakly to the biocomponet. His vision was starting to dim, the countdown dangerously low.

_5…_

Hank said something as he twisted to look at the component but Connor couldn't make out the words. The darkness at the edge of his vision was growing.

_4…_

All he could see now was the red warning on his HUD informing him of imminent system shut down.

_3…_

This was it. This was how he would die. He would fail his mission.

_2…_

Connor jolted, gasping as his thirium regulator was shoved back into place. His systems began to stabilize, his vision flickering before the sight of Lieutenant Anderson's concerned face became visible.

"Connor?" Hank's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, worried. "You gonna be alright?" Connor realized the detective's hand was still resting over his thirium regulator. He didn't know why, but he put his uninjured hand on top of Hank's in a form of silent comfort.

**Software Instability ^**

"Yes," he replied, watching as Hank's shoulder's slumped slightly as he gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Hank."

"Don't do that again," Hank snarled, his concern replaced by anger. It was still strange to Connor how humans could change emotions so rapidly. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I am sorry, Lieutenant," Connor answered as he sat up slowly. He was aware of Hank's hand on his back, helping him to sit up though it was unnecessary. "I will do my best."

**Hank ^**

Hank sighed, but said nothing more. What else could Connor say really? Their line of work was dangerous and promises to remain unharmed couldn't be made - not if one intended to keep them anyway. Connor stood and turned, holding out a hand to pull Lieutenant Anderson to his feet. Near death experience or not, they still had a case to solve.


End file.
